


Give ‘Em Hell, Kid

by ElricsFanfics



Series: Tales from AlterniEarth [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Porn, Blushing, Bottom Karkat, Boys Kissing, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, Comfort Sex, Crying, Degradation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Gentleness, Grubscars, Insults, Karkat Hates Himself, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nooks, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad Karkat, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Shame, Smut, Sober Gamzee Makara, Some Plot, Troll Anatomy, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElricsFanfics/pseuds/ElricsFanfics
Summary: Karkat come home, regretting everything he had just done. Gamzee, being his moirail, tries to coax it out of him, but to little avail.“I wanna feel like part of the troll world,” He whispered, “Please, Gamzee.”





	Give ‘Em Hell, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> òwó

Karkat stumbled into his hive. He was used to sleepless nights, especially given his profession as an assassin, but tonight he felt particularly delirious. After all, it wasn’t every night that one planned to kill the prince and ended up losing their virginity to him.

“Gamzee?” Karkat blinked wearily, “What are you doing here?”

“Came to check up on my favourite motherfucker!” The other troll exclaimed, leaping up from the loungeplank.

“But you knew I was busy tonight.”

“Yeah, but you’re always home by now. Why the holdup, Karbro?”

“I ran into a bit of an issue,” He mumbled.

“Do I have to go kill the motherfucker who tried to kill my moirail?”

“Wouldn’t be a terrible idea since I didn’t get the job done, but don’t.”

“Who was it?”

“You know I can’t tell you that, Gamzee.”

“Aw, c’mon, Karbro,” The other troll insisted, placing a hand on Karkat’s shoulder.

“No,” He replied firmly, shrugging the hand off, “Sun’s up and I’m going to sleep. If you want to stay up all day and talk, go see Kanaya.”

Gamzee frowned,

“Okay, but you’ll have to tell me all the motherfucking details when a motherfucker wakes up.”

“Sure, whatever.” Karkat waved his hand over his shoulder airily as he trudged up to his respiteblock.

Long after the sun had set, Karkat found himself emerging from his recuperacoon. He stretched and then dressed himself in casual attire. He probably wouldn’t be taking another job for a few days. He knew it would be best for him to lay low too since he didn’t actually kill his target. It would come out pretty quickly if Prince Dave was dead so Karkat’s employer wouldn’t be too pleased to know this wasn’t the case.

“Hi. Honk, honk.” His familiar voice rang out as Gamzee lowered himself through the door frame. Karkat was short and and Gamzee was particularly tall which didn’t make the former’s hive the most maneuverable.

Karkat rubbed his eyes with a yawn,

“You’re certainly eager.”

“You always take out the motherfucker you’re payed to. I definitely gotta know why you didn’t this time!”

“Fine,” The shorter troll groaned, shuffling under his moirail’s arm to the hall, “We can talk downstairs.”

Gamzee traipsed behind him and plopped down on the loungeplank, grinning whimsically.

Meanwhile, Karkat’s mind was racing. He had mere seconds to formulate a feasible lie. Though perhaps not ideal, he had to fool his moirail or risk the absolute embarrassment of his true deeds. He was instructed to kill the prince and he didn’t. He was instructed to never fornicate with a human and he did. He was disregarding orders left and right!

“So…?” Gamzee prompted, leaning on the armrest and looking at him encouragingly.

“Right,” Karkat nodded, sitting down and wringing his hands nervously, “Well, you can't tell anyone, but I-“

“Killed the wrong guy didn’t ya?”

“What? No!” The smaller troll exclaimed defensively, “What kind of a dunce do you take me for?!”

Gamzee shrugged,

“Humans all look the same.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Than what is relevant?”

“Relevant… what’s relevant is that I may have committed a taboo of sorts.”

“You?” The purpleblood’s eyes widened, “How?!”

Karkat felt sweat prickle at his sides as he gulped, staring at the floor,

“I, uh, slept with him.”

“Woah, dude, really?”

“Yeah…”

“That was your first time, right?”

Karkat felt his face heat up and grow red,

“Yeah.”

“No need to get your embarrassed on, Karbro!” Gamzee chuckled, patting him on the back, “I wouldn’t tell a soul!”

“Well I appreciate that, Gamzee, but if I’m being completely honest, I’m so ashamed of myself.” Flushed bright red with guilt, he placed his face in his hands.

“So what if you got some from a human?!” The taller troll exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically, “At least a motherfucker finally got some!”

Karkat sighed, lifting his head enough to stare at the ground as tears pricked at his eyes,

“I’m afraid I can’t share this sentiment… I have his blood–his candy-red blood–under my nails. I have more in common with a fucking human than another troll!”

“You know that’s not true,” Gamzee stated, “Humans don’t have horns, Karbro.”

“And really neither do I!”

The highblood snorted,

“Those nubs still count.”

“That’s besides the point. Ultimately, I’ll never fit in with trolls despite my appearance.”

“If a motherfucker wants to get his hang on with the humans so bad, why is he so upset about screwing one of ‘em?”

“Because I can’t fit there either!”

“You’re confusing me here, bro. So you don’t fit in with either of us?”

“Exactly!”

“Then why so much guilt?”

“I allowed myself, under the pretense of fucking curiosity, to betray my longing for inclusion into any society. My shitty desires are improbable and dubious at best. I convinced myself that complacency was the key to them, though. What I did with the human, the prince no less, was a desperate attempt to seize what I shall never attain. It’s foolish of me to believe that even fucking debauchery could somehow earn me a niche in a community.”

Gamzee nodded along attentively, his moirail glad that sobriety was a trait of his (at least as of the moment). He glanced up at the towering figure to his side, cheeks stained scarlet from tears and eyes glistening with more tears threatening to emerge.

The purpleblood smiled comfortingly, wiping away his moirail’s tears, 

“You’ve always defied motherfucking social order, bro, I don’t expect a motherfucker to stop now.”

“So what should I do?”

“Don’t dwell on morherfucking errors in judgement.”

“But what if… what if I actually felt something for this human? Something flushed?”

“Do you?”

“I- I don’t know…” Karkat mumbled, “I suspect I might, but haven’t worked all these shitty feelings out yet.”

“Live for the sake of it. I just want you to be motherfucking happy.”

Karkat sniffed and awkwardly cleared away his tears. His moirail wrapped his long arms around him and stroked his hair absentmindedly. The lowblood sunk into the embrace, steadying his ragged breath.

“I wanna feel like part of the troll world,” He whispered, “Please, Gamzee.”

The highblood retracted a bit.

“No!” Karkat blurted out, “Please don’t leave me alone.”

Gamzee grinned toothily and then forcefully pressed his lips against the other’s. Karkat inhaled sharply, eyes blown wide with surprise at his willingness and intensity.

The purpleblood’s tongue dipped inside the other’s mouth with the only hesitation provided being a minor courtesy to compensate for the other’s shock. Gamzee adjusted their bodies, pinning his moirail beneath him on the loungeplank. Karkat had surrendered to the kiss instantly, Gamzee’s sharp teeth threatening to rend him to shreds. The lowblood’s eyes slipped shut as he grounded himself with his hands on the other’s shoulders.

Masterfully, the highblood enraptured the other’s mouth while his hands wandered down to nudge his shirt up. Karkat shivered at the cool skin grazing his abdomen. Nimble fingers danced their way up to his grubscars where they found their home stroking roughly at them.

“I’m awful,” Karkat whispered shyly when he was granted a moment’s respite from the onslaught on his mouth, “Tell me how horrible I am.”

Gamzee smirked cruelly, his mind beginning to wander to his violent fantasies of gore and chaos. He licked his lips, staring down at Karkat with unforeseen intrigue.

“You want me to tell a motherfucker how much of a slut he is?” He growled, “Don't you already know?”

Karkat nodded slightly, pinching his eyes shut with a mewl of protest at his moirail’s hand slithering down his pants.

“Shh~,” Gamzee cooed sweetly, petting his chest with one hand while the other teased the entrance of his nook.

The smaller troll writhed at the touch, prying open his eyes to stare desirously into the other’s.

“Fuck me,” He breathed.

“I don’t take any motherfucking orders from a revolting mutant,” Gamzee sneered scornfully, “You can motherfucking wait and maybe if you satisfy me, I’ll let you beg for my slurry.”

Karkat whined dejectedly, taking his shirt off and dropping it behind him off the loungeplank.

“Looks like someone got their motherfucking self-confidence on after being with the prince!” Gamzee smiled, pressing a light kiss to his collarbones. His moirail tilted his head back to expose as much of his neck as he could.

Gamzee chuckled something to himself about “mirthful messiahs” and harshly ran his teeth over the vulnerable skin. He pressed numerous sloppy kisses over the scratch, razor teeth still nicking the skin frequently. Meanwhile, the purpleblood’s hands roamed the other’s skin tenderly.

Karkat panted beneath him, eyes struggling to focus on a single thing as his heart beat rapidly. He gasped when Gamzee accidentally grazed his grubscars with his nails too sharply, but the taller troll caught and made up for it with delicacy. With kisses turned fluttery, he trailed down Karkat’s neck and past his collarbones to his stomach.

The lowblood watched curiously as Gamzee planted his hands on the former’s hips. The latter gave a broad smile, leaving one last kiss on Karkat’s skin before easing his pants and underwear away.

Karkat blushed, being exposed to someone who was still completely clothed was bad enough without said person’s keen gaze. The smaller troll gulped,

“Gamzee?”

“Yeah?” The other troll blinked, snapping out of a stupor of fascination.

“You were going to…?”

“Yeah, yeah,” He waved flippantly, “Don’t get your impatience on, Kar- mutant.” He corrected himself mid-sentence with a sneer.

Karkat could not tell if the contempt and insults were still a cognitive choice or Gamzee’s capricious personality surfacing. Since being sober for a few weeks, he had become more unpredictable.

‘I shouldn’t have told him to do this…’ Karkat thought, regretting giving him permission–no, encouraging him to insult him, ‘His purpleblood instincts could easily be arising… I’ve set him off…’

“Karbro,” Gamzee whispered softly, crouching over him and caressing his cheek, “Stay with me.”

“Huh?”

“You were getting your motherfucking zone out on,” He informed him, straightening up.

“Oh. Sorry,” Karkat mumbled. He squeaked in surprise upon noticing what his moirail had been doing,

“Gamzee!”

“What? Not like you got a matespirit at the moment! No one will see them!”

You don’t have to rub it in,” He frowned, sitting up to inspect the red marks dotting his thighs.

Gamzee growled lowly,

“Just lie back down and let me finish.”

Karkat’s chest tightened and he silently obeyed.

The purpleblood smirked,

“At least the mutant slut can motherfucking listen.”

“Please,” The lowblood heaved, slurry beginning to run onto the loungeplank as his moirail prodded a finger inside his nook,

“You don’t have to pity me, just fuck me!”

“Why would a motherfucking whore like you be worth my pity anyway?” Gamzee scoffed, jerking his hand back.

Karkat whined, tensing his thighs together helplessly as his bulge began to unsheathe itself,

“Gamzee~!”

“Shut the fuck up.” His cross glare morphed into another devious smirk.

The lowblood quirked an eyebrow questioningly and to his relief, his moirail replied kindly, albeit curtly.

“Just trust me, Karbro,” He whispered, “You clearly don’t care if I get my rough on with you, right?”

Karkat opened his mouth to speak, but Gamzee didn’t give him the opportunity to answer, instead sitting back on his own heels and leering at him,

“Kneel, motherfucker.”

Timidly, Karkat shut his mouth and complied with the order, kneeling on the floor. His lip quivered nervously as he gazed up at his moirail.

“Shh, it’s okay. You know I would never hurt my Karbro,” Gamzee assured him quietly with a pat on the head as though he were a wiggler.

The lowblood nodded slowly. ‘I’d like to hope that that’s true…’ He thought darkly.

The purpleblood turned to sit facing his moirail, but his comforting smile was soon replaced by a look of utter contempt,

“On your motherfucking knees is where you belong.” He gripped the shorter troll’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting his head to either side to inspect his earlier handiwork,

“Every motherfucking troll in Alternia should see these marks,” He growled, “Then they’ll know you’re mine.”

“I don’t want them to see…” Karkat breathed.

“Why?” Gamzee demanded, staring hardly at him as his grip tightened, “You ashamed of me?”

“No,” He squeaked in reply, “Moirails don’t do this. This is a one-time thing, Gamzee.”

Gamzee released his chin, a light bruise left in his wake,

“Then I’ll make it motherfucking count.” He stood up to take off his pants, his bulge writhing menacingly, “Suck or I’ll slice through that pretty little motherfucking neck of yours and fuck your disembodied head.”

Karkat whimpered, inching forward cautiously. His moirail’s hand darted forth and grabbed his hair, yanking him closer. The lowblood grunted at the sting of his scalp, fists clenching at his side reflexively.

“What are you gonna do, slut?” He taunted, “You honestly motherfucking think you stand a chance against me? My chucklevoodoos could make a motherfucker catatonic in a matter of minutes.” He leaned in, pressing his forehead to Karkat’s and lowering his voice,

“I could anything I wanted to you then, but I’d make sure you felt it all.”

Karkat gulped, looking at the floor with a shudder. He realized just how dry his mouth had become.

Gamzee’s lips slowly twisted into a grin as he sat up straight. He loosened his grip on his moirail’s hair and used his free hand’s forefinger to tilt his chin up. The lowblood averted his gaze instinctively.

“Look me in the motherfucking eyes,” Gamzee hissed, his blunt nails still belonging to a hand that Karkat suspected wouldn’t hesitate. 

Karkat’s mind was already in emotional shambles, but the whole situation added nothing but fear and confusion to the mix. The turmoil in his think pan was exasperating, so he mustered up the only shard of courage that remained and met his moirail’s harsh stare,

“Fuck me, Gamzee, or I-I’m leaving.” Although his voice faltered, he knew his message of clear. The treatment initially turned him on more, but the havoc in his head was proving too much to handle.

“You know what to do,” The highblood cooed smugly as he lowered his one hand to cup his moirail’s cheek.

Karkat placed his hands on Gamzee’s thighs, and with a shaky breath, opened his mouth. The taller troll’s bulge wriggled attentively as Karkat’s hot breath washed over it. It was far larger than his own, making the lowblood’s bulge self-consciously retract.

The shorter troll flattened his tongue and ran it along the slick tendril. Purple slurry dripping off his lips and eyes closed, Karkat allowed the appendage to enter his mouth. 

“Looking away or shutting your eyes doesn’t motherfucking change anything. Might as well let me enjoy them, no?”

The lowblood looked up questioningly, the other’s bulge prodding around curiously.

“That’s better,” Gamzee sighed, “Your eyes are so wide with… terror… It’s a shame they’re already turning that traitorous candy-red.”

An uneasy feeling twisted in Karkat’s gut, but he elected to ignore it. He could trust his moirail. He could trust Gamzee.

Slowly, the highblood coaxed his moirail’s head forward with both hands, his bulge enthusiastically filling the proffered mouth.

“I know it’s your first time with another troll, but don’t worry, you’ll do fine. You’ll like it.” His words gave no promise of gentleness, but Karkat suspected docility would be rewarded, not that he planned on fighting back, that would get him nowhere. He didn’t have to have sex with him to know that sober Gamzee wouldn’t tolerate insubordination.

After a slight pause in his proceedings while he spoke, Gamzee’s bulge stroked the back of Karkat’s throat. The lowblood gagged slightly, but the tapered end was less obtrusive than the bluntness of a human dick. He glided his tongue along the length in a smooth rhythm.

“That’s feels so good, Karbro,” Gamzee breathed, running his fingers through his moirail’s hair affectionately, “I knew you’d be the slow and careful type. I can get my respect on for that.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Karkat’s mouth, but he forced them away, opting to begin bobbing his head lightly. His candy-red bulge began to peak out once more, but he resisted the urge to touch it.

The purpleblood grunted, his hands grazing his moirail’s horns and finding places on the crown of his head,

“I want to test your limits.”

Karkat’s blood ran cold with fright, but his protest only came out as a muffled squeak.

“You get your scared on so motherfucking easily,” Gamzee observed, his expression unreadable. He tilted Karkat’s head back, pulling him off his bulge and granting him a moment to really catch his breath. The lowblood’s heart was racing, and without warning, his moirail plunged his head forward.

Karkat gagged, panting as Gamzee pulled him back again. The highblood repeated the coarse movements, his eyelids drooping blissfully. He thrust his hips up with a grunt, ignoring his moirail’s eyes that fluttered with panic.

Suddenly, Gamzee shoved Karkat back. The lowblood caught himself on his elbows, but regarded his moirail with confusion and hurt. The thin layer of slurry glazing Karkat’s mouth began to drip down his chin from his slack jaw. He wiped it away with his hand hastily,

“W-was I not good eno-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

The lowblood’s face tensed dejectedly. His inner thighs were coated with bright red slurry, but his insides still squirmed, yearning for gratification.

“Gamzee,” He whispered, “What’s wrong?”

The purpleblood shook his head, blinking hard.

“Almost lost my cool there, Karbro,” he chuckled.

“Was that before or after you pushed me?”

“After.”

Karkat hoped that wouldn’t be his reply. If it were before, then at least Gamzee had the sense to push his moirail away, to protect him. Sobriety was good, but for Gamzee… It made Karkat uneasy, to say the least.

“This is kind of awkward…” Karkat muttered. both his heart and face relaxing. With a haphazard glance at his moirail’s bulge, a blush bloomed on his cheeks.

“You’ve got a cute face,” Gamzee murmured dreamily, arms resting along the top of the loungeplank.

“Shut up,” The lowblood grumbled, crossing his arms as his whole face flushed.

After a moment of silence, Karkat spoke,

“Are you going to,” He cleared his throat, “Carry on?”

“Would that be motherfucking chill with my Karbro?” Gamzee grinned, an eager attitude permeating his aloof expression.

“What were your, um, plans? Prior to the pushing-incident?”

The highblood’s tongue skirted his teeth delicately, his voice lowering to an unusual whisper,

“I was gonna fuck a motherfucker into the ground.”

Karkat didn’t think it was possible for him to go any redder. All the heat seemed to catch up with him, though, as his face felt licked by flames. He cleared his throat again, his voice coming out as a faint squeak,

“Okay, then.”

“Is my Karbro alright with that?” The leer seemed to ebb away momentarily.

“Seeking explicit consent?” Karkat almost chuckled at the thought.

Gamzee shrugged,

“Your bro was pretty motherfucking adamant about it in his latest speech; they’re motherfucking impossible to avoid.”

Karkat groaned, uncrossing his arms to run his hands over his face,

“The last thing I want to think about right now is Kankri.”

“Then forget about him. I’ll distract you for a bit,” The purpleblood hummed smugly, finally taking off his shirt.

“How should I-”

“Get on all fours, slut,” Gamzee snapped, answering his moirail’s question before it was even complete. The lowblood nodded, hearing his heart pound in his ears from a mingling of exhilaration and fright.

The highblood knelt behind the smaller troll, placing his hands firmly on either side of his waist. He gave a soft squeeze before brushing up along the ruby grubscars. One hand continued up to Karkat’s neck, while the other traced his stomach, trailing down to grip his hip. The lowblood shivered as his moirail took hold of his neglected bulge. Gamzee’s own bulge wriggled impatiently, but he ignored it, instead carefully pumping Karkat’s a few times.

The smaller troll quivered, his head hanging limply beneath him. He started to pant, his body craving release.

Abruptly, Gamzee’s hand halted. He clutched the base of his moirail’s bulge as the hand around his neck tightened too. He wrenched Karkat’s body up, pinning it against his own.

“Gam,” The lowblood wheezed, hands clawing at the digits digging into his throat. His head lolled back against the taller troll’s shoulder, eyes begging for mercy.

Gamzee’s eyes were closed, his expression serene and unresponsive. The purpleblood’s bulge pressed against his moirail’s nook. With a deep breath, he slackened his grip, allowing Karkat to breath again. The lowblood gasped for air, but couldn’t fight the impertinent entrance of his moirail’s bulge.

‘I knew this wouldn’t work as anything more than pale,’ Karkat thought fleetingly, his mind becoming instantly preoccupied.

His back arched with a yelp. This was only his second time, and to make matter worse, Gamzee was far bigger than Dave. Were bulges just bigger in general? Perhaps.

The taller troll moved the hand around Karkat’s neck to his shoulder, nudging him back onto all fours.

“Be gentle,” The lowblood whimpered, biting his lip and gazing behind him at his moirail.

“You wanna be a motherfucking troll, whore? Don’t be weak.”

“Bu-”

“Shh,” Gamzee whispered, stroking his moirail’s desperate bulge. Karkat uttered a garbled thought as he moaned at the sensation.

The purpleblood’s hand flitted across his moirail’s back, using both to grab his hips. The lowblood mewled with annoyance at the loss of friction.

“Don’t touch your motherfucking bulge,” Gamzee growled, pulling out of his moirail finally. Karkat didn’t answer, but listened to him, curling his fingers against the floor helplessly.

The highblood’s hips surged forward into his shameglobes and Karkat wailed louder. Gamzee set an unforgiving pace that made involuntary tears stream down the lowblood’s face as he called out, his cries having shifted into sharp moans.

“Gamzee,” Karkat sobbed, arms collapsing beneath him, “Please let me touch myself… I need to so bad…”

The purpleblood’s hips stuttered as he slowed to a languid motion, considering his moirail’s plea. His body language softened as he came to a standstill.

“Should I get a-”

“Buckets are out of the fucking question,” Karkat heaved.

“Thought you’d say that…” Gamzee admitted, “Can I release inside then? Please~?” He wiggled his hips eagerly.

Karkat sat up on his knees, leaning against his moirail again. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. The lowblood could have drifted off to sleep right then if it weren’t for his painfully obvious wantonness of his bulge.

“Are you even going to listen to what I say?” Karkat finally spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“Yes, I know this is motherfukcing important to my Karbro.”

“How do you know that?” He opened an eye lazily.

“I know my moirail is sensitive about weird things. I figured this was one since it’s his second time and all.”

“My feelings will never be more than pale for you, Gamzee, but this does mean a lot to me.”

Gamzee wrapped his one hand around his moirail’s bulge, pumping it in long, even strokes. His other snaked its way around Karkat’s waist, hugging him.

The lowblood groaned, reaching behind himself to coax Gamzee’s bulge out of his nook. He ground his ass against the tentacle, surely coating them both in purple slurry.

Karkat’s breath hitched,

“I’m gonna-”

“Shh, just let it all out, Karbro.”

Hand drenched in candy-red slurry, Gamzee made a few quick strokes, which was all Karkat needed. The lowblood’s bulge spurted slurry on the floor pathetically. 

As exhaustion fully set in, Karkat’s body grew limp. Gamzee, seeking relief, held Karkat’s hips tightly, grinding against his ass.

“Motherfuck,” The purpleblood grunted, bulge painting his moirail’s back purple with slurry.

“That was… nice,” Karkat decided out loud, “But I’m so tired now…”

“My Karbro should take an ablution,” Gamzee commented, “He also hasn’t eaten anything tonight. I can cook something up for us!”

“I’ll pass on your cooking,” Karkat snorted, “I’ll just make something after my ablution.”

“Need my help? Can a motherfucker walk alright?”

“I should be fine, thanks.” Karkat stood up slowly, his whole body ached. The thought of hot water was very enticing for that alone, not even the fact that he was covered in slurry.

“Suit yourself.” Gamzee shrugged, standing up and grabbing their clothes.

“Could you clean up that mess on the floor?” Karkat called over his shoulder to a begrudging reply.

In the ablution trap, Karkat could finally collect his thoughts. Gamzee has nearly lost it, he shouldn’t have toyed with such a fine line. Somehow, though, he felt more self-assured. His place among trolls wasn’t desirable, but it was the card he was dealt. He could escape reality with Prince Dave, but was it sustainable? 

Karkat’s time with Gamzee made him completely sure of one thing, though: his feelings for Dave were flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything this aggressive before. So yeah... hope it was decent!


End file.
